Estrellas
by Nightzz27
Summary: Sólo las estrellas saben la verdad. Post Ryuusei no Gemini.
1. Hei

**Hei**

Un cielo estrellado decoraba el precioso paisaje que se extendía frente a sus ojos. El lago inundaba la parte más cercana, proyectando una burda imitación del firmamento sobre su superficie. Ésta a su vez era distorsionada por las ondas que generaban sus piernas.

Ella me daba la espalda, contemplando aquellos brillantes astros como si escondieran el mayor misterio del universo. Probablemente así fuera. Una bocanada de aire templado sopló sin previo aviso, sorprendiendo a las hojas de los árboles, que se quejaron con un sonido suave. Su vestido ondeó al compás de la marea invisible, pegándose a sus piernas con un indiscreto atrevimiento.

Se dio la vuelta, girando su cintura y el cuello, pero sin mover las piernas del lecho empedrado. Su pelo, oscuro y reticente a mantenerse sereno, le rozó el cuello con la sutileza de una caricia. Una sonrisa lenta y sincera comenzó a aflorar en sus delgados labios. Sus ojos, negros como el cielo de esa noche, se posaron en los míos con una invitación silenciosa. Levantó uno de los brazos y me ofreció su mano, con la palma extendida.

Yo la observaba en silencio, con la cabeza ladeada. Sentado a unos metros de ella, la hierba despertaba de entre las piedras y se colaba por los huecos que había entre ellas. Rocé con el dedo una brizna y me hizo sentir un hormigueo. Bajé la vista y vi la causante de tal sensación. Verde e inocente, la hebra parecía haber crecido más que sus compañeras. La arranqué.

La acerqué lo suficiente para poder verla. Resultaba suave al tacto cuando seguía su contorno con la yema del dedo, pero al hacerlo en el sentido opuesto, una rugosidad sorprendió a la piel e hizo un tajo limpio y superficial. Me llevé el dedo a la boca, sintiendo con alivio el tacto de la saliva en la herida. Aquella brizna era como las personas.

Volví a levantar la vista y me di cuenta de que ella me seguía mirando con el brazo extendido y una expresión divertida en el rostro. Levantó un pie para poder encararme por completo, rompiendo la frágil calma de la superficie del lago y desfigurando el reflejo de las estrellas.

–Ven –me pidió en un susurro cómplice.

La noche resultaba cautivadora. Una ráfaga de viento, más fuerte que la anterior, sopló furiosa contra nosotros. Una vez más, las hojas los árboles protestaron y algunas de ellas acompañaron al viento. Apoyándome en uno de los brazos, me puse en pie. Al incorporarme, la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro se acentuó.

Di un paso, acercándome a la orilla. Cuando mi pie tocó el agua, una sensación de frío me subió por la pierna: estaba helada. Di otro paso, y otro más. El agua me llegaba por los tobillos, que ya empezaban a entumecerse. Volví a mirarla, no se había movido.

–Ven –repitió de nuevo, pero esta vez con un timbre suplicante que me encogió el estómago.

Aceleré el ritmo, y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla, el viento sopló una vez más. Me removió el pelo y tuve la sensación de que me besaba en la mejilla. Cerré los ojos un segundo, pero cuando volví a abrirlos ya no había nadie. Estaba solo, en el mismo lago helado rodeado de árboles y hierba. Pero el cielo era negro.

No había estrellas. Ella había desaparecido.

Me incorporé de golpe. Tenía frío y notaba el pecho sudoroso. Respiré un par de veces hasta que me tranquilicé. El corazón me seguía latiendo como un tambor furioso. Esa era una de las secuelas que conllevaba desaparecer: despertarme en medio de la noche con los nervios a flor de piel y un sudor frío recorriéndome la espalda como una lengua envenenada.

La noche parecía silenciosa, cómplice de la oscuridad que escondía mi cabeza. Miré por la ventana y vi ese falso cielo, con sus falsas estrellas y su falsa luna. Parecía una burla en comparación a lo que hubo en su momento. Quien lo puso ahí se reía ahora de la gente que llegó a ver la verdad.

Reparé entonces en que alguien me estaba observando. Giré la cabeza y mi respiración se detuvo un segundo. Sus ojos, grandes y violetas, me miraban desenfocados; atravesándome con un juicio que no llegaba a comprender. Sus finos labios seguían relajados, muertos. Levantó un brazo como si unos hilos transparentes tirasen de él; la marioneta de una función sin público.

Me levanté de la cama antes de que me tocase. No podía dejar que lo hiciera. Bastante tenía con hacer frente a las pesadillas que me torturaban por las noches como para encima dejar que ella también se entrometiera en eso. Me puse en pie y fui a la cocina.

Cobarde. Esa palabra resonaba en mi cabeza con una aplastante veracidad. Abrí la nevera y saqué unos trozos de carne que había dejado allí esa misma tarde. Hice lo mismo con unas zanahorias y unas cebollas y las puse sobre una tabla. Después saqué la olla y puse a calentar aceite.

Lo bueno que tenía cocinar es que me abstraía de todo lo de alrededor. No quería pensar en el sueño que había tenido esa noche, no quería pensar en ella, que la había dejado sentada en mi cama, ni tampoco en ese agujero que me absorbía por dentro con una voracidad grosera. Lo que necesitaba era desconectar de todo, poder dejar a un lado mis miedos y empezar a creerme que todo había terminado…

Piqué la cebolla de forma mecánica sobre la tabla, tratando de que no se desmoronase al deslizar el afilado cuchillo a través de ella. Notaba cómo unas pequeñas bocanadas ácidas subían por el aire y trataban de colarse en mis ojos. Qué ingenua, ¿pretendía hacerme llorar?

Ladeé la tabla sobre la olla y eché dentro los pequeños cubitos translúcidos con la ayuda del cuchillo. El aceite comenzó a chisporrotear con fuerza al contacto con la cebolla, mostrando al fin esa furia contenida, enmascarada en una calma fingida y engañosa. Como yo. Siempre templado e inmóvil, frío e indiferente; como debía ser, como debía mostrar. Pero ya no era así, la función había terminado. Ella estaba conmigo, y no lo estaba al mismo tiempo. Un juego de palabras que definía una realidad cruel e injusta. No sabía cómo había llegado a esta situación, pero una vez más el tren del destino había descarrilado.

Tanto tiempo peleando, tantas batallas y vidas sesgadas, tanta complejidad e intrigas para que al final todo quedase reducido a la nada, a un punto y final en una frase mal escrita. Volví la vista a la tabla y vi que las zanahorias ya estaban cortadas en finas rodajas. Las eché a la olla junto con la carne y removí con una cuchara.

Me quedé parado un instante viendo cómo la carne cambiaba de color. Seguía siendo carne, pero el fuego había cambiado su esencia. Apoyé las manos en la encimera. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Cómo hice que perdiera su esencia si lo que le quité no era parte de ella? ¿En qué la había convertido ahora? Por mi culpa era otra persona, una desconocida.

Sólo el crepitar del aceite rompía la calma que se había adueñado de la cocina. Fui a uno de los estantes más altos del mueble y saqué una botella de cristal con un líquido cobrizo en su interior. Vertí un chorro en la olla, haciendo que ésta protestase al instante con una voluminosa nube de vapor y alcohol. Repetí el proceso y, cuando todo el vapor se hubo disipado, cerré la olla.

Todo el ruido, la vida que parecía haber en la cocina se esfumó como por arte de magia al sellar la tapa. El silencio se apoderó de todo, haciendo que mis tormentos volvieran a ganarle la partida a la razón. Miré de nuevo la botella como si fuera algo nuevo, algo que no estaba ahí apenas unos segundos atrás. En realidad, sería más correcto decir que la miré como si fuera una vieja amiga, una compañera de viaje indeseable pero entretenida.

Mi brazo acercó la botella, lento pero inexorable. Podía notar el fuerte vapor que subía, transparente, y me quemaba las fosas nasales. Notaba ya el sabor en la boca, el dulzor seco acompañado de un ardor sofocante. La botella no llegó a rozar mis labios. Una mano me había parado el brazo.

Esta vez, sin embargo, no me miraba. Me había agarrado del antebrazo, pero tenía la mirada perdida en mi pecho. Me pareció que frunciese el ceño por un momento. Disgustada, decepcionada, pero no podía ser así. Ella no sentía nada.

Un súbito enfado se apoderó de mí. ¿Por qué me juzgaba si no tenía criterio para hacerlo? ¿Por qué parecía disgustada si era por su culpa que me viera en esa situación? No era justo, yo solo buscaba un mínimo de sentido en ese bucle caótico. Dejé la botella en la encimera con un golpe sordo que hizo que ella se sobresaltara, quitando su mano de mi brazo. Me arrepentí al instante por haberlo hecho, pero apenas duró un segundo. No iba a dejar que me hundiese más.

Salí de la cocina dejándola atrás. Atravesé el salón, rodeando el enorme piano de cola que parecía regir la estancia con un silencio imperial, y descorrí una de las grandes cortinas blancas que ocultaban la salida al porche. No presté atención a la enorme luna, absurda amalgama de sol nocturno y estrellas inertes, que trataba de iluminar las profundidades del bosque oscuro.

Cerré los ojos y dejé que la brisa invernal calmase la tormenta que había en mi interior. Presté atención al sonido que traía consigo, contándome los secretos que susurraban las finas agujas de los pinos. Las envidiaba por mantenerse impasibles hiciera frío o calor, sin depender de lo que les rodeaba; tal y como tendría que ser yo, tal y como no era. Aun así, la oración que cantaban al rasgar el aire consiguió transportarme más allá de aquel horizonte negro y verde que la oscuridad no dejaba ver.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí, apoyado en la barandilla de madera, atrapado en un trance al compás del vaivén del aire y los árboles; evitando que me hiciera daño, evitando que pensase. Entonces, el viento trajo consigo una nueva canción, pero ésta no provenía de las profundidades del bosque, sino de las entrañas de aquel enorme piano. Me volví lentamente, creyendo que mis sentidos me jugaban una mala pasada. Pero no.

Allí estaba ella. Sus pálidos y finos dedos jugueteaban entre aquel mundo de marfil, sólo apretando aquellas teclas cuya combinación dibujaba una melodía que quedaba suspendida en el aire. Su mirada se mantenía fija en el atril, leyendo una partitura que no existía, en un libro invisible memorizado en su cabeza.

No hice ruido alguno al entrar, y aun así ella supo que estaba a su lado. No dejó de tocar, porque quería que yo la escuchase. Las notas que se apagaban en las cuerdas resonaban en mi cabeza. Me contaban una verdad que no había querido creer, aunque ya conocía. Miré a las estrellas y sonreí. Ella estaba ahí; no una extraña, sino ella.


	2. Yin

**Yin**

Un poderoso rayo partió el cielo gris con un estruendo salvaje. Tras de sí dejó una cicatriz en las nubes que se mantuvo suspendida hasta que la oscuridad volvió a cubrirlo todo.

Me acerqué a la ventana y posé la mano en ella. El cristal vibraba por cada impacto que causaban las gotas de lluvia. Se escurrían con lentitud formando pequeños caminos transparentes, pero ninguna de ellas parecía querer arriesgar por salirse del esquema: todas seguían a las anteriores, sin iniciativa. Un comportamiento más propio de las personas que gotas de agua, ¿no?

La estructura de madera crujió bajo el vendaval tormentoso, haciendo que me alejase de la ventana de forma instintiva. El golpeteo de las gotas de agua resonaba como el latido de aquel aguacero, algo vivo y con voluntad. Cerré los ojos y dejé que aquel relajante sonido acompasara mi respiración. El poder de la naturaleza no estaba hecho para oponerse a él, sino para hacerse uno, fundirse y dejarse llevar.

Un nuevo crujido me sacó de aquel trance. Escuché unas pisadas en el piso superior, vacilantes y silenciosas; de un ladrón que busca su trofeo sin saber qué forma tiene. Subí por las escaleras al tiempo que las maderas que la formaban se quejaban bajo mi peso.

La puerta de su habitación estaba entreabierta, dejando entrever una estancia negra y tímida, una invitación para volver por donde había venido. Di un paso adelante. La tormenta parecía haberse detenido. Imperaba un silencio sepulcral en toda la casa. Sólo mi corazón parecía ajeno a lo que ocurría, latiendo con fuerza. Me acerqué, abriendo por completo la puerta. Y entonces ocurrió.

Otro violento rayo rasgó el cielo de principio a fin, iluminándolo todo con su electricidad. Estaba en el suelo, tumbado boca arriba. La boca cerrada y una expresión de sorpresa. Sus ojos llenos de muerte parecían estar posados en mí. Muerto. Por un momento olvidé cómo respirar, cómo moverme o parpadear. Sólo podía perderme en esos pozos negros que no me miraban.

La lluvia entraba por la ventana, empapando el suelo de madera y dejando un charco transparente que diluía otro de sangre que parecía bañarlo a él. Y lo vi. Vi a su asesino, observándome desde fuera de la ventana. Llevaba una capucha, ya empapada por el temporal, que le desdibujaba los rasgos. Aun así, algo destacaba entre las sombras de su rostro. Una sonrisa burlona e insolente; me retaba. Me retaba a buscar justicia, a bailar con él bajo esa tormenta hasta que uno de los dos cayera como gotas de agua. No necesité más de un segundo para saltar por la ventana.

Mis pies aterrizaron en el escurridizo tejadillo del porche. El envite del agua y aquel aire gélido me empujaron hacia delante, animándome a comenzar aquella cacería de cazadores. Salté de nuevo y bajé al suelo. La tierra húmeda amortiguó mi caída, pero no evito que unas lenguas de fuego subieran por mis piernas, recriminándome aquella temeraria acción.

La figura ya empezaba a perderse entre los troncos de aquel vetusto bosque. Corrí tras ella, dejando que el agua chocase con mi rostro, empañándome la vista. Saltamos entre las raíces, que parecían perforar el suelo con un patrón incomprensible. Por un segundo temí perderle de vista, pero entonces un nuevo rayo delató su posición, apenas unos metros por delante de mí.

Sus ojos negros seguían clavados en mí. Sentía aquella mirada vacía en mi nuca, aunque ya estuviese lejos, en esa oscura habitación. No obstante, me sorprendió que aquello no hubiera despertado ira en mí, ni pena, ni rabia. Nada. Busqué en mi interior y lo único que encontré fue una calma fría y letal, firme determinación. Tenía que atraparlo. Notaba la presión en mi pecho, los pulmones ahogándose en aquel océano de árboles. Jadeaba sin ocultarlo, pero no importaba, porque yo era la cazadora. Las hojas de los pinos se me clavaban en los pies, pero no importaba, estaba demasiado cerca. Entrábamos cada vez más en las profundidades del bosque, pero no importaba, era mío.

¿Quién? ¿Quién podría haberle hecho eso? Era imposible ganarle en cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Un engaño quizás? ¿Una estratagema traicionera y mentirosa? Había miles de nombres que podrían ser, pero ninguno lo había hecho. Esquivé una rama deformada al tiempo que me agachaba para pasar bajo el arco que describía una enorme raíz. Pensé en quién sería, pero no por qué lo habría hecho. Había demasiadas razones para decantarse por una sola.

Y entonces dejé de pensar. Lo vi como si pasara a cámara lenta. Mi presa se detuvo de golpe, escurriéndose ligeramente e intentando mantener el equilibrio. Estábamos sobre una gran piedra que hacía las veces de trampolín, y ante ella, un precipicio negro y verde. Me abalancé sobre él y lo tiré al suelo. Hizo amago de levantarse, pero yo ya había clavado las rodillas en su espalda. Trató de darse la vuelta, mas no le dejé. Intentaba girarse. Le agarré la cabeza a través de la capucha y se la estrellé contra el suelo. Volví a pensar.

Un ansia enmascarada de curiosidad empezó a tirar de la capucha, sedienta de respuestas, de nombres y rostros. Distinguí un cabello ceniciento, desgastado. Algo no encajaba. Seguí bajando. El cabello no terminaba. El agua me caía por la cara, recorriéndome la frente y cayendo hasta los labios.

Un último rayo pareció desollar las nubes, volviéndolas incandescentes. Y entonces se giró. Unos ojos violetas se clavaron en los míos. Sus labios, partidos por el golpe que le había dado, cincelaban una sonrisa afilada y cruel teñida de sangre. No había bondad en esos ojos, no había comprensión ni empatía. No había bien ni mal. Me vi reflejada en ese rostro, porque era yo.

Y lo entendí. Aquella tormenta no mostraba un comportamiento furioso y agresivo, el viento no me animaba a perseguir a mi presa. Los rayos sólo habían querido mostrarme el camino; el cielo lloraba.

Noté cómo el resplandor de las nubes se iba apagando, así como el bosque era engullido por una sombra perpetua. Lo último que vi fue cómo esos labios rotos y sangrantes se movían dictando mi sentencia. "Tú le has matado."

Abrí los ojos lentamente. La habitación estaba sumida en una oscuridad tenue, lo suficiente para que los ojos se habituasen al instante y se pudiera distinguir el mobiliario de la habitación. Todo gracias a la luz de las estrellas que se colaba por la ventana. Me incorporé tratando de alejar aquel sueño de mi mente sin mucho éxito. Aquellos ojos de muerte y esa sonrisa sangrienta aparecían en las sombras de la habitación, cada vez que parpadeaba.

Ladeé la cabeza buscándole en su cama, pero estaba vacía. La visión de aquellas sábanas blancas sin nadie en ellas me heló la sangre, pero sólo fue un instante. Aquello no significaba nada. Inspiré despacio, dejando que el aire llenase mis pulmones y me serenase de una vez por todas. Agudicé el oído buscando algún sonido entre aquel silencio nocturno. Nada. Sólo se oían las ramas mecidas por el viento fuera de la casa.

Salí de la cama sin pensarlo, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando pisé el parqué de madera, frío. Me puse unas botas suaves y una bata gruesa que até por la cintura. Avancé entre la penumbra con lentitud y salí al pasillo, viendo al fondo aquella horrible habitación. Desde allí, la ventana creaba un rectángulo azul oscuro que iluminaba el lugar donde había estado su cuerpo, donde había estado su sangre.

Me di la vuelta y bajé por las escaleras, que crujían del mismo modo que en mi sueño. Aquella calma muerta estaba poniendo nerviosa, sobre todo porque él no estaba allí. Me acerqué a la cocina, donde había un vaso de agua. Metí un dedo en él y esperé. Nada.

Salí de allí algo angustiada, sabiendo que de poco serviría buscarle en la inmensidad del bosque. Aun así, tenía que encontrarlo. En cuanto abrí la puerta del exterior una bocanada de aire mordió la bata y se coló entre las mangas. Me quedé rígida hasta que el cuerpo se acostumbró a aquel viento nórdico.

Frente a mí se alzaban esos troncos negros y marrones, cubiertos de un musgo azulado que le daba un toque antinatural. Me mantuve frente al bosque un tiempo, indecisa. Estaba segura de que no era la decisión correcta, sin embargo, era la única que podía tomar.

A medida que me adentraba entre las ramas de aquellos viejos árboles me di cuenta de que la temperatura bajaba con rapidez, haciendo que se formasen nubes de vaho cada vez que espiraba. El aroma a pino apenas conseguía tranquilizarme, porque una presión creciente en el pecho me acompañaba desde que había salido de la casa. Sólo avanzar más rápido parecía tener un efecto positivo.

No sabía adónde iba, así que dejé que mis pasos me guiaran en aquella negrura salvaje, descubriendo y recordando el bosque por primera vez, como si ya hubiera estado allí antes. Una densa capa de plantas me obligó a detenerme. Incomprensiblemente, aquel lugar me llamaba. Atravesé aquel muro de vegetación con decisión, transportándome a un lugar que ya conocía.

Una enorme piedra alargada y gris parecía internarse en un vacío negro. Se trataba de aquel barranco que había visto en mi sueño. Dejaba una bonita vista de un paisaje eternamente invernal. El firmamento se mostraba totalmente descubierto, sin atisbos de nubes o tormenta. Sólo las estrellas eran testigo del mundo que se extendía bajo ellas.

Y en el extremo de aquella piedra, rozando la soberbia, una figura se mantenía agachada. Me acerqué lentamente y reconocí su cabello oscuro. Estaba acuclillado frente a un telescopio. Guiñaba un ojo mientras el otro espiaba el cielo a través de la lente. Deseé que esas estrellas que velaba con devoción fueran reales. Deseé de verdad que lo fueran, que no se tratase de esa burda imitación que se asemejaba más a la necrológica de dominio público que era en realidad.

Levanté la vista y me quedé absorta en aquel mapa celeste al tiempo que una idea nacía en el seno de mi mente. Una posibilidad sin madurar que podría darle la vuelta al mundo en el que vivía. ¿Y si, por un casual, aquel cielo no fuera falso? ¿Y si, sin haberme dado cuenta, lo que tenía sobre mí era tan verdadero como la esperanza que florecía en mi interior?

Una gota que recorría mi mejilla me sobresaltó. No me había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Me sequé con el borde de la manga, y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Me miraba con cautela, contento pero expectante. Supe entonces que él también había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo. Mostré un triste esbozo de sonrisa, dando a entender que lo comprendía, y él la completó con una mucho más radiante y bonita.

Dejé que las rodillas cedieran bajo mi peso para quedar a su altura y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Fundí mis dedos en su cabello negro al tiempo que me sumergía en su cuello, aspirando su aroma. Después de tanto tiempo, todo había acabado. Y él me abrazó; no un extraño, sino él.


End file.
